


AFTG Christmas Series

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Andreil - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Neil's first proper Christmas with the Foxes
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	AFTG Christmas Series

Christmas Movie Night

The weather outside was harsh and bitter, and as the snow drifted down, the Foxes were happy to be inside. Matt and Aaron’s dorm was looking particularly cosy ever since they’d decorated it for Christmas, and it was the perfect setting for a Christmas movie night. Somehow, they’d persuaded the whole team to come round, monsters and all, and they were planning on spending their evening eating takeout and watching Christmas movies.  
“So, what movie are we watching?” Dan asked, dropping onto Matt’s lap as he sprawled out on the couch. The room broke out in conversation as the Foxes argued over what movie they wanted to watch, Neil looked up from his seat on the floor – he and Andrew were sat with their backs against the couch – and watched as his teammates argued it out. Neil didn’t recognise a single movie name so he kept his head down, happy to watch whatever, he noticed that Andrew stayed quiet too, but he was pretty sure that was more to do with the fact that Neil had dragged him along, not that he had a particular lack of knowledge on movies.  
“What about you, Neil?” Renee asked from her seat across the room.  
“Huh?” Neil asked, turning to face her, “I don’t mind.”  
“He doesn’t know any of them,” Aaron pointed out.  
“Don’t be stupid,” Matt scoffed, shaking his head at Aaron, “of course he does. Which one is your favourite, Neil?”  
“Aaron’s right,” Neil shrugged sheepishly. “I’ve never watched a Christmas movie.”  
“You’ve never watched a Christmas movie?” Nicky repeated, jaw dropping.  
“No,” Neil said, shrugging again.  
“Jesus, Neil, what was your childhood?” Matt asked, swiftly receiving a sharp jab in the ribs from Dan, “Sorry, erm, ignore that. As it’s your first time, you can pick the movie.”  
“I don’t even know what they are,” Neil admitted.  
“Well, for your first time you should definitely watch a classic,” Allison pointed out.  
“Ooh, Love Actually,” Nicky exclaimed, almost jumping up in excitement. Neil watched on blankly, he’d never even heard of it.  
“Oh yes, I love that movie,” Allison squealed.  
“No way,” Aaron said, shaking his head slowly. “That shit’s so boring.”  
“He’s right,” Matt agreed, “we’re not watching that.”  
“I’m ashamed to be related to you,” Nicky said, looking at Aaron as he clutched his chest dramatically.  
“Well, what do you suggest we watch?” Dan asked, looking up at Matt.  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Matt said, thinking to himself for a moment. “What about The Grinch?”  
“Anything is better than Love Actually,” Aaron muttered, receiving two pointed glares from Nicky and Allison.  
“I like both,” Renee shrugged. “What about you, Kevin?”  
“They’re both stupid,” Kevin shrugged. “Christmas movies are boring.”  
“Maybe we should watch A Christmas Carol,” Nicky suggested, “it might be more suited to Scrooge over there.” Kevin flipped him off before turning back to his food.  
“Well, I’ll watch anything,” Dan shrugged, relaxing back against Matt.  
“Me, too,” Renee agreed.  
“So, it’s up to you,” Matt said, turning to face Neil. “What do you want to watch?”  
“I literally have no idea what either of them are,” Neil said; he turned to Andrew, hoping for some inspiration, but he was just pushing his food around his plate.  
“Well, Love Actually is, like, the cutest movie ever,” Nicky said, “they all fall in love. And there’s a happy ending.”  
“There’s a happy ending in The Grinch, too,” Matt pointed out, “and it’s actually funny.” Neil just looked between the two of them and shrugged helplessly. Andrew sighed, letting his cutlery clatter to his plate,  
“Basically, do you want to watch a soppy love movie, or a movie about a stupid green monster?” Andrew asked, turning to face Neil, and taking the others all by surprise.  
“The last one, I guess,” Neil said slowly, shrugging when Nicky let out a strangled cry.  
“So immature,” Allison muttered under her breath, sharing a pained look with Nicky.  
“Good choice,” Matt grinned, reaching forward to clap Neil on the back.

As the movie started, Neil snuggled further under one of Matt’s spare blankets. Despite, the heater being on full blast, the dorm was still pretty cold, and sitting on the floor did nothing to help that. Neil had offered the blanket to Andrew but he was met with a blank stare.  
As the movie continued, Nicky and Allison forgot they were supposed to be sulking and enjoyed the movie just as much as everyone else; even Kevin watched it – even if he did scoff every now and then.  
The sky outside was pitch black and the moon was large and bright against its dark canvas; as Neil looked outside, his eyes felt heavy and he had the urge to yawn; the movie had only been on for a while and he didn’t want to fall asleep. When he turned back around, Andrew was watching him, hazel eyes resting on Neil as he lifted a corner of the blanket and pulled it over himself. This move did not go unnoticed, and Dan and Matt shared a look as they looked down on them. After a while, Neil couldn’t help himself but yawn – snuggled up in the safe and warm with all his family around, made him feel really tired.  
“You’re tired,” Andrew whispered, moving closer to Neil. “You should sleep.”  
“I’m fine,” Neil shrugged. “Plus, I want to watch the movie.”  
“You can watch the movie a million times,” Andrew said.  
“But I’m enjoying sitting here with you, like this,” Neil said, biting on his bottom lip as he waited for Andrew’s reaction. Andrew glared at Neil, and he was sure that Andrew would push him away; instead, he shook his head.  
“You’ll still be sitting here if you go to sleep,” Andrew pointed out finally. Neil grinned, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. “Yes or no?” Andrew asked, whispering into Neil’s ear.  
“Yes,” Neil nodded quickly. Andrew’s hand fumbled under the blanket, searching for Neil’s, and when he found it – their fingers entwined. Andrew pulled Neil closer to him, and when their shoulders were touching, Neil let his head drop onto Andrew’s shoulder, falling into a deep sleep. The others continued to watch the movie, grinning as Andrew acted oblivious to all their stares and smiles.


End file.
